


Beneath the Winter Moon.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look nice Baby."</p><p>A Shiver ran through her, hearing each word purred into her ear. Low, deep, and thickly laced in that sweetened southern drawl. Feeling him lean closer to her, until their bodies were touching. The gentle feeling of his fingers entwining within golden curls, as he pressed a kiss on the nape of her neck. Melting her against him. </p><p>"Did you get all dressed up for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere Private.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the response for [Tenderness.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5340017)
> 
> I decided you know what, lets do part two!
> 
> This fic takes place a few weeks after Tenderness.
> 
> Set against winter, season 3.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer and contain smut!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"You look nice Baby."

A Shiver ran through her, hearing each word purred into her ear. Low, deep, and thickly laced in that sweetened southern drawl. Feeling him lean closer to her, until their bodies were touching. The gentle feeling of his fingers entwining within golden curls, as he pressed a kiss on the nape of her neck. Melting her against him. 

"Did you get all dressed up for me?"

She could feel the smile on his lips, as he spoke. Hooking an arm around her waist, and pulling her closer than she'd ever thought possible. Until every breath was filled with him, his scent. Her fingertips teased over the roughened fabric of his jacket. Soft tan shaded suede scratching her fingers as she let her touch wander over him. Explore him, before anyone saw them. His teeth teased the shell of her ear, nipping at the soft flesh, before a kiss took the place. 

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

His chuckle was low, a deep rumble within his throat. Barely even audible, but out here, in the dead silence, Beth could hear him. 

"I bet you did. Bet you spent _Hours_ just looking for the right thing didn't you baby?"

Beth smiled softly, giggling as she felt his lips moving along her ear once more. Planting a trail of soft, feather light kisses behind her ear, grazing over her neck. Her hand moved along his arm, still encircled around her waist. Touching him, feeling him, enjoying him for the first time in weeks. It was so hard to find time alone, to just find a moment where her sister, or her Daddy wasn't there. Able to overhear them or walk in on a moment of privacy. 

"Why would I do that?"

Her smile seeped into her words as she spoke. Filling them with happiness, a playful tease, egging him on to finally give in and let go of holding back. His lips stopped suddenly, pressing directly against the soft, warm flesh.

"Because you knew it'd drive me wild."

"You think you got me all figured out, don't you, Mr Grimes?"

"I do Baby, but, you know we can't do more."

"Why not?"

She hated herself for the small, sound escaping her mouth suddenly. A soft little whine, aching to feel more. To finally feel more than the stroke of his hands, or the press of his lips. To do something, _anything_ other than kiss, or touch each other. 

"You know why."

Beth turned suddenly, pale blue eyes staring up into icy blue. Blonde hair looking nearly translucent from the winter moon, placing a silvery kiss over the yard and the watch tower where they stood now.

"Is it me?"

His hand gently caressed her cheek, pulling her to him in a warm, reassuring embrace.

"No, no baby."

"Then why? We've been sneaking around for three months and we haven't even had sex."

"Beth, baby, you're young I don't want you to regret something later."

"I know what I want, I want you Rick."

"Beth..."

There was silence between them, as she grasped his jacket between her hands. Holding onto him, yet looking down. Trying to hide the tears welled within her eyes. He saw her as some silly little girl. Hershel's baby, and not a young woman. She wasn't a child, she was eighteen years old, she was an adult. Why couldn't he see that? Soft sniffles escaped her suddenly, feeling his hand gently threading through soft blonde curls. His fingers moving beneath her chin, and lifting, tilting her head until soft blue eyes met his own directly.

"You really want this Honey?"

"Yes, I do. I've never wanted anything like I want you."

Those eyes seemed to soften as he looked at her. Before he was pulling back, fingers lacing with her own and tugging her inside the watch tower.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private."


	2. Kissed in the Silver Glow of Moonlight I Found You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sure this is what you want baby? You tell me no, and we can stop."
> 
> Slender fingers moved along his jacket, slowly moving upwards until they were threading through raven curls. Grasping, and pulling trying to pull him closer to her. 
> 
> "Yes, I want this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end!
> 
> There will be a part 3 guys. 
> 
> But part 3 will be set a few years into the future.
> 
> The next chapters of [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) and [Blood on Our Hands.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) will be added soonish!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There was silence between them as Beth's fingers grasped tighter around his hand. Allowing herself to be pulled toward whatever was waiting for them. It was dark inside the Watchtower, darker than she'd expected it to be, as pale blue eyes gazed around. Seeing the soft kiss of silver from the moonlight pouring within. Casting shadows, and only seeming to make the darkness look even more underlit. Rick continued to pull her forward, pulling her into the shadowy privacy hidden away from the eyes of everyone except the two of them. His hand fell away from her own, leaving her without the hot, warm, grasp she'd been clinging onto.

Before his hands were touching her, caressing each side of her face. Thumbs gently brushing over the soft glowing flesh beneath his touch. Pulling her to him, until she could feel every hard, inch pressed to her. Even through her clothing, Beth could _feel_ him. Solid, warm, everything she'd dreamed of feeling beneath her fingertips, seeing before her eyes. Feeling against bare, and needing flesh. Oh god she'd pictured it so many times, but knew somehow, it would never be the same as seeing Rick in actual life. Hard, and right there, bare and exposed needing her every touch as badly as she needed his. His lips brushed against her own, in a ghost of a kiss.

"You sure this is what you want baby? You tell me no, and we can stop."

Slender fingers moved along his jacket, slowly moving upwards until they were threading through raven curls. Grasping, and pulling trying to pull him closer to her. 

"Yes, I want this."

She'd never sounded so sure of anything in her entire life. Never been so confident in a choice like she was now. Beth knew Rick, was the one, the one that had always been there. Saved her, her sister, her Daddy countless time ever since the farm. Kept them safe, and given them safe harbor through the storm slowly consuming everywhere around them. He was safe, he was _Home._ Somewhere she knew she'd never feel danger no matter how dangerous the entire world around them became. Rick would keep her safe, _Alive._

Wide blue eyes stared up at him, meeting those frosted blue eyes that were staring back at her. Shining softly beneath the kiss of moonlight as he closed the small gap of space between them. Pressing his lips against her own, kissing her with passion, want, _need_ causing her to melt against him. Feeling the brush of his tongue against her own, tasting him against her own. Savoring him, and aching for the next. Dying to feel what he'd do next. His hand moved along her, fingers lacing with her own once more, moving her arm behind her, yanking her to him. Breaking their kiss, as her lips moved over his throat. Placing soft, angelic kisses on hot, sun kissed flesh. Feeling the rumble against her lips, before he was backing her up. Stepping forward, and moving her back. Until she felt the press of the wall against her backside. Before he was taking control, eyes searching hers for the answer if she wanted this, wanted how his hands moved. Seeing her nod, silently agreeing with him that she wanted every single thing he could give her. His lips pressed against her neck.

"My ferocious little girl."

His words were lost against soft flesh, panted in that captivating drawl. Before she felt his fingers moving over her, pulling at the buttons of her jacket, peeling back the roughened fabric, pulling it from the petite form that rested beneath it. Beth shivered, feeling the warmth of his hands moving over her, separated by the soft fabric of her sweater. Molding to the soft curves beneath, touching her with a tenderness, but, grasp all at the same time. She felt on fire beneath his touch, feeling the touch of his hands curving over small, perky breasts begging to feel those hands on bare flesh. Her hands moved, slipping beneath his jacket, and pushing it moving with him as it fell to the floor. His fingertips moved grasping and twisting within the soft cream fabric of her sweater, pulling it up and over her head.

"Look at you Honey, My beautiful baby girl."

She could feel the heat of the blush tinting her cheeks. Lacing her soft flesh, as he leaned closer. Her hands moving over him, and grasping at his shirt, working each button until it was open. Every hard, sun kissed inch exposed to soft blue eyes. Fingertips grasping at him, running over hard muscle, touching him for the first time beneath his clothing. Touching a mans body, feeling the strength, the power, Feeling solid, hot, flesh, beneath her touch as his finger hooked the front of her jeans pulling her to him. Smiling that smile that made butterflies flutter inside her. Those eyes looked at her, meeting her gaze directly 

"Mr Grimes...."

Her voice was barely more than a gentle whisper as she spoke. Before his fingers were working her jeans open, moving with an ease, as her own worked his gunbelt open. Hearing the soft thud as it clattered to the floor, their hands working together in silent understanding until she was bare from the waist down. Exposed, jeans, panties, shoes tossed aside. Feeling the shiver running through her from Bare feet touching against the cool floor, as her hand reach within his jeans. Touching hard, throbbing flesh for the first time. Slender fingers grasping around his cock, and hearing the low rumble within his throat at her touch. His hips thrusting against her touch, as she pulled him free from his jeans. Soft blue eyes gazed down, lost in the sight of her hand, grasped around his cock. Touching him, feeling him, this was happening. Something both of them had been so unsure of until right here and now.

"You want it Honey?"

A small smirk formed over her lips, as her hand stroked him, teasing him and seeing the need burning those blue eyes as he gazed at her. The low groan of pleasure filling the silence between them two of them, as he moved closer, Hot, rough hands grasping her, lifting her, as slender shapely legs hooked around his waist. 

"Look at you baby girl."

That sweet drawl sounded deeper, lower, laced with the desire burning between them two of them. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, blue eyes reflecting the same thing she saw in his own. _Want._ The need to feel more than desperation to survive. To feel alive in a world that was dying. Rick gazed at her, fingers grasping into the soft curve of her hips, as she nodded. Crying out as she felt it, the push of his cock inside her. Filling her, stretching her, breaking through her purity, before he was moving, rolling his hips slowly and getting her used to the sensation. The feeling of him buried deep inside her, Beth moaned out, feeling the roll of Ricks hips working against her. Hot, rough, fingers grasping into her hips, as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. Arching against him, as her lips sought his own. Hunger, passion, everything she'd never said to him spoke within one kiss.

Her body moving against him, and milking groans, and growls from her lover. Feeling him, the warmth of their two forms pressed together in carnal desire for one another. The throb of his cock, inside her, gripped by the snug grasp of her pussy. Clenching tighter around him as she came. Shattering against him, screaming into her lover's mouth before Rick was joining her in heavenly bliss. Filling her with his warmth, lips pressing tighter to her own, as his hips continued to move against her. Causing her to pant, moan, whisper his name against his mouth until they were coming undone for the second time tonight. 

 

They dressed in silence, smiling, and stealing glances at one another before his fingers tugged at her jeans. Pulling her to him, caressing the soft curve of her cheek. Brushing golden curls behind her ear as those blue eyes gazed at her. 

"You okay baby?"

Beth moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Blue eyes meeting his own, as she felt the gentle smile forming on her lips as she looked at him.

"I'm okay, I promise."

A Smile formed on his lips as he leaned closer, lips capturing her own once more. Fingers running through soft, blonde curls, pressing against the petite form pressing against him as their kiss deepened. A kiss that spoke every word, both of them needed to hear without a single word being spoken aloud. Before they parted, dressing, and moving back outside the watch tower. Beth was silent as she gazed out toward the fence, watching the small gathering of walkers clinging to the fence. Trying to push their way into their Home. Feeling the warmth behind her as Rick wrapped his arms around her. Placing one single kiss behind her ear.

"Don't think about them baby, just think about us."


End file.
